witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Velen
region|see = Pontar (region)|For second page = autumnal equinox|see second page = Velen (holiday)}} Velen also called No Man's Land, is a province situated in northern Temeria, north of its capital Gors Velen.Lands of the North: Velen It is first mentioned in . It's said that once, a long time ago when Vrans ruled Loc Muinne, slopes of Velen bloomed.Conversation between Iorveth and Geralt In , however, the former province has become a war-torn swampland under Nilfgaardian occupation with borders close to the cities of Novigrad and Oxenfurt. It's one of the major regions of the game, and its swamps with dense forests represent dark and mysterious elements of plot.Interview at E3 2014 In the depopulated wastes of No Man’s Land one often runs across armed men of all stripes—mercenaries, soldiers from the disbanded Temerian legions, marauders, and common bandits. Map description :The former Temerian province of Velen has become a war-ravaged no man's land. History Velen is where the forces of the Empire clashed with the armies of the Northern Kingdoms, forcing the battlefront both north and south, leaving the area which lies between a desolate, wasteland. Its people were killed, raped and hanged – all the worst things imaginable.El33online.com interview Neither the armies of the Northern Kingdom of Redania nor of Nilfgaard could achieve victory in their battles here. In the wake of both sides' temporary withdrawal, a semi-autonomous state under the leadership of Phillip Strenger - a former Temerian commander better known by the Bloody Baron moniker - has been established in Velen through decisive (if ruthless and amoral) action and force of arms, consisting of the remnants of the former Temerian army. The Baron's rule is harsh, and perhaps reflective of the land itself. His men are ill-disciplined and overly fond of brutalising the local population. Law and order are in short supply, as are food and supplies. As such, Velen has become known as No Man's Land, a war-ravaged and unforgiving place, ruled over by a man of similar temperament.' '''The Bloody Baron rules from Crow's Perch, a rundown fortress occupied by the Baron and his forces in the aftermath of the recent battles between Redania and Nilfgaard. Known Veleners Humans * Lord Vserad * Phillip Strenger * Anna Strenger * Martin of Oakdale Other creatures * Alghouls * Basilisks * Botchling * Cyclopses * Crones * Drowners * Endregas * Fiends * Foglets * Ghouls * Griffins * Godlings (Johnny) * Harpies * Leshens * Nekkers * Noonwraiths * Nightwraiths * Water hags * Werewolves * Wraiths * Wyverns Notable landmarks Keeps and villages * Crow's Perch * Benek * Blackbough * Byways * Claywich * Condyle * Downwarren * Frischlow * Heatherton * Lindenvale * Lurtch * Midcopse * Mulbrydale * Oreton * Toderas Other locations * Abandoned Tower * Ancient Oak * Devil's Pit * Fyke Isle * House of Respite * Kimbolt Way * Lornruk * Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' Camp * Olena's Grove * Road to Bald Mountain * The Orphans of Crookback Bog * Wastrel Manor Religion Shrines to Melitele, the goddess of harvest, hearth, and fertility, are a frequently encountered element of the Temerian countryside. Simple statues carved of wood depict the goddess in one of three forms: Mother, Virgin, or Crone. Around these altars, local peasants place small offerings of food and drink in tribute, and light modest votive candles and lamps. Meanwhile, in Velen another religion has taken root, one which calls for prayers to be addressed to the Ladies of the Wood. This cult’s shrines show evidence of syncretism between the faiths: Melitele the Crone has become one of the Ladies, an old woman with sagging breasts and an open mouth full of crooked teeth. These statues are often stained with blood, both the caked residue of past sacrifices and the still-warm traces of new ones. Both religions are very old, dating back almost to the time of the first men, and so the design of the shrines conveys a somewhat archaic look. The rough-hewn wooden carvings recall ancient Slavic depictions of the gods.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook'' In addition, priests from the Free City of Novigrad and witch hunters are spreading belief of the Eternal Fire and its church. Trivia * A comprehensive description on the creation of Velen by the developers can be found in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook. * The region is named after Velen, an elven holiday and Savaed. It could also be a reference to Veles, the Slavic god of earth and wetness. Map This map is an overview of the entire region of Velen and Novigrad. Gallery Wallpaper Week9.jpg Wallpaper Week6.jpg NoMansLandPanorama.jpg Velen concept art.png Elves of Velen concept art.png|old elven statues throughout Velen Crows Perch.jpg Inhabits of Velen.jpg Tw3 hanged on hanged mans tree 2.png Notes & references de:Niemandsland es:Tierra de nadie pl:Velen (ziemia niczyja) pt-br:Velen (Terra de ninguém) ru:Велен uk:Велен Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Provinces Category:Temeria